dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Next Up, Goku
Next Up, Goku (悟空パワー全開!!ブッ飛べヤコン, Goku Pawa Zenkai!! Buttobe Yakon) is the fourth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired on April 13, 1994. Its original American air date was October 18, 2001. Summary It starts out after Vegeta just defeated Pui Pui, while outside of Babidi's spaceship, Piccolo and Krillin are stone frozen. The Majin Meter is about half full and a huge green monster named Yakon comes out to fight Goku, who then teases him, which angers Yakon. Supreme Kai then says he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and is very strong. Back in the ship, Babidi tells Yakon to collect their energy and Goku and Yakon start to fight. Yakon slashes at Goku, who flies up dodging it. Yakon flies up and starts another assault, but Goku dodges every attack. Yakon then charges Goku and cuts part of his gi off. Next, Babidi teleports them to a very dark area. Dabura says he does not understand, because there is no need to help Yakon with this Earthling, to which Babidi says he does not want to awake Majin Buu with this fighting, he should awake with his full power. After being teleported to the dark area, Goku trips over a rock stating that he can not see anything. Supreme Kai then explains that Yakon was born on the planet they were transported to which is named the "Dark Star", which is at the farthest end of the universe where no light may be seen. Yakon tells Goku that Goku may not be able to see him, but he can see Goku. Yakon then starts to attack Goku, who seems to dodge every attack. After a few failed attacks by Yakon, Goku explains that he can sense Yakon's movements and also says that he has another way to see Yakon; Goku then turns Super Saiyan. Babidi, who is surprised by Goku's transformation, uses his Energy Meter, which displays Goku's power level at 3,000 kilis. Dabura says that 300 kilis is enough energy to destroy a planet, confused, he also explains that Yakon has only 800 kilis of energy and is doomed. Yakon then starts to suck up the light from Goku's Super Saiyan transformation, turning Goku back to his normal form. Yakon then states that he eats light and uses it as his own energy. After hearing Yakon's explanation, Goku turns Super Saiyan again, which Yakon immediately starts to absorb. Babidi states that Yakon is wasting all of the energy that was supposed to be used to awake Majin Buu. The other warriors say that Goku is wasting his energy, but Goku keeps powering up. Yakon starts to suck up even more of the energy, but finally stops saying that he overdid it.Then Goku shows a glimpse of his Super Saiyan 2 form, which the power is too much for Yakon who then explodes. When Gohan says that Goku defeated Yakon, Vegeta states with energy to spare. The fighters are teleported back to the ship as the next door opens. Battles *Goku vs. Yakon Trivia *In this episode's recap for the previous episode, "Vegeta Attacks", footage from this episode is shown, such as when the door appears after Yakon explodes. *Yakon slashes part of Goku's shirt, however, throughout the episode the scratch disappears and re-appears. *Goku turns Super Saiyan 2 for the first time Gallery Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z